


Como sentir

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fandom Stocking 2016, Multi, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: “Jim, e se ele nunca se lembrar?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433823) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Era difícil, saber que tinham feito o impossível, mas ainda não parecia o bastante. Spock estava de volta entre os vivos, corpo e alma reunidos a um grande custo, a perda de suas carreiras, do filho de Jim, da Enterprise. Ainda assim, não parecia que ele tinha retornado, não inteiramente.

“Jim, e se ele nunca se lembrar?” Bones perguntou tomando um copo de conhaque sauriano.

Esse era um hábito de longa data, uma bebida e uma discussão no final do dia, sempre que possível, apesar de suas conversas terem mudado de argumentos filosóficos de aplicação pessoal para questionamentos de uma natureza mais prática nos tempos recente, e não só porque, sem Spock, o equilíbrio de suas discussões estava afetado.

Jim suspirou. Não queria pensar nessa possibilidade, não depois de tudo o que perdeu, mas era Bones que estava perguntando, a única pessoa que não poderia ignorar quando se tratava do bem-estar de Spock. “Ele já está começando a se lembrar, ele sabe que eu sou, e quem você é.”

“Ele sabe quem somos, é verdade, mas se lembra de como sentir? Eu tive a alma dele, como quer que os vulcanos chamem aquilo, era a alma dele, dentro de mim, e nem posso começar a explicar como ele funciona, sempre tentando reprimir e esconder seus sentimentos. Mas sabemos que ele aprendeu a ser melhor, você de todas as pessoas sabe disso. E agora, olha para ele, o pai dele tem outra chance de transformar ele em um vulcano de verdade, então o que acontecesse se ele nunca se lembrar de como sentir?”

Era um pensamento assustador, e um que tinha passado por sua mente com frequência demais. “Não esqueça que Amanda também está ajudando ele, ela não vai deixar que se esqueça do humano que existe dentro dele.” Jim pousou uma mão sobre a de Bones. “E nós também estamos aqui. Nós o ajudamos a aceitar seus sentimentos uma vez, podemos ajudá-lo de novo. Ele vai se lembrar.”

“Vamos esperar que dessa vez não seja necessária uma máquina com uma nuvem assassina.”

Para isso, Jim sorriu. Esse não poderia ser o fim, eles não tiveram tempo o bastante juntos, e ainda deveriam ter décadas pela frente. Se Jim salvou o corpo de Spock e Bones salvou sua alma, então, talvez, juntos, pudessem salvar seu coração novamente, como sempre fizeram.


End file.
